


A Wonderful Time

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade Shiro, Gen, Kid Fic, dads of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Keith thought hiking was pretty fun. He could sing as loud as he wanted, and Regris joined with his own hiss-whistling. Kolivan didn’t even tell them to tone it down like the Leader usually did back in the Headquarters!





	A Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meteorysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorysh/gifts).



> Requested by [aretia](https://fluffy-keef.tumblr.com/)

Keith’s backpack bounced behind his back as he bounced on his heels, waiting until the ship touched down on Planet Mylta. He was so tempted to ask ‘ _ Are we there yet _ ’ one last time, but he knew that they were already  _ there _ , they just needed to land the ship,  _ be patient little one _ .

 

Next to him, Regris was rocking on his heels back and forth, tails swishing in a wide swipe. He turned and gave Keith a wide grin. Keith could tell that his friend was just as excited as he was, so he gave Regris his own grin too.

 

When the ship jolted, Keith let out a shriek before dashing towards the bay door. He just couldn’t wait one tick longer! But before he could get there, Antok let out a roar, “ _ NO! _ ”

 

So the game began! Keith squealed in delight and dodged Antok’s outstretched arms. Regris was on all four and sprinting at full speed just as the bay door was opened. Feeling competitive, Keith ran faster to chase after Regris down the ramp and out into the grassy field—

 

— only to get yanked back by the scruff.

 

“What did I say about stealing the start?” Antok huffed, though Keith could tell by the way his ears twitch that he wasn’t really mad. Still, Keith pouted anyway.

 

“S’cheating”, he mumbled.

 

Antok passed Keith over to Thace, who was wheezing from how hard he was laughing. Keith didn’t know why Thace was laughing, maybe it was funny to see Antok chasing after him and Regris. It was definitely fun for Keith.

 

“Regris! Get back here!” Antok shouted, only to get a faint ‘ _ No! _ ’ from the trees up ahead. 

 

Keith looped his arms around Thace’s neck when Thace walked away from Antok. Ulaz and Kolivan were walking down the ramp; both of them had a huge bag on their back that contained their camping supplies. Shiro trotted behind Kolivan, also carrying a bag of his own.

 

“That was pretty fast, Keith. Maybe in a few years you will be able to outrun Antok”, Ulaz praised, reaching over to ruffle Keith’s hair. Keith beamed.

 

“Please don’t enable him, he’s already bad enough as it is”, Antok growled. He had a few leaves and twigs stuck in his fur, with Regris sitting over his shoulders. In Regris’ hand, there was something squirming that Keith watched with keen interest.

 

“I caught a thingy!” Regris proclaimed proudly and shoved it into Keith’s hand.

 

It was a small critter with iridescent scales and six legs. It turned its big eyeballs to stare at Keith, before making an enraged chirp. Surprised, Keith dropped it to the ground and watched as it skittered away with sad eyes.

 

“Aww, it ran away…” Thace said with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, cub, you’re going to find more of them later.”

 

Once the adults secured the ship, the group began to trek, following a hiking trail that the Blades constructed throughout the time. Thace and Antok had put Keith and Regris down so they could walk alongside to Shiro. Kolivan and Antok led from the front, while Thace and Ulaz were guarding the back.

 

Shiro was older than Keith and Regris, but not by much. He was also a Human, so Ulaz said he aged faster than Galra. Maybe that was the reason why Shiro was so responsible, as Kolivan said once. Right now, he declared that they were playing ‘trains’, though Keith suspected that Shiro did it to keep him and Regris from straying away.

 

Shiro had taken to hold Antok’s tail like a guiding rope, while his other hand was holding Regris’ hand. He told Keith to hold Regris’ hand or tail, and because Keith didn’t want to be left behind, he held Regris’ other hand. Keith didn’t want Shiro to think that he was the only one who could hold Regris’ hand.

 

Keith thought hiking was pretty fun. He could sing as loud as he wanted, and Regris joined with his own hiss-whistling. Kolivan didn’t even tell them to tone it down like the Leader usually did back in the Headquarters!

 

The sight was nice too— Keith had never seen so many trees before, or a sky so wide he couldn’t see where it ended. The forest too had so many noises that he’d never heard before and it made him wish he had Galran sensitive hearing so he could pick them apart one by one.

 

They stopped under a large boulder that shielded them from the dull sunlight, even though Keith felt like he could still walk. But Ulaz once said that Humans had better endurance than the Galra, so they needed to take breaks whenever necessary. While Kolivan prepared the food, Keith joined Shiro on a flower field.

 

“What are you doing?” he trotted closer to where Shiro was sitting cross-legged.

 

“I’m making a flower crown”, Shiro replied, his tongue poking out as he concentrated with his handiwork. Keith plopped down next to him, watching curiously. Soon, Regris joined them with an armful of flowers.

 

Shiro gave the first flower crown to Keith, who wore it proudly on the top of his head. Then, he made a long flower chain for Regris to wrap around his tail. Regris swished his tail experimentally, beaming when the flower chain held. By the time Shiro was finished making a crown for himself, Antok called them over to eat.

 

“Look what Shiro made for me!” Keith showed the flower crown at Thace and Ulaz.

 

“And me!” Regris added.

 

“They are so beautiful”, Thace praised, but then his smile turned into an exaggerated pout. “You didn’t make me one? Or Ulaz? Or Leader Kolivan?”

 

Almost immediately, Shiro made a terrified face, as if he was just doing a horrible, horrible offense. Keith laughed and hugged Shiro with one arm. “Don’t worry, Thace is just teasing!”

 

Thace laughed and gave Shiro’s hair a quick ruffle; and Shiro relaxed in Keith’s hug.

 

Then, they began to eat the food. Back at the ship, Antok had prepared Keith, Regris, and Shiro their own mealbox, filled with soft-cooked  _ plata _ grains shaped like the head of a smiling Weblum surrounded in meatballs and a field of multicolored beans. It was so cute, Keith almost didn’t have the heart to eat it. Shiro seemed to think the same and he gave Keith a sad look over their meals.

 

Regris went to gather more flowers so he could eat them with his meal. Antok tried to stop him, but then Regris climbed the boulder, insisting to stay up there while munching happily at the flowers, tail swishing happily. Eventually, Kolivan managed to coax Regris down so he could eat his meal together with the others.

 

After eating, Keith began to feel sleepy, so Ulaz laid down fluffy blankets and pillows on top of the picnic blanket. Thace handed him his stuffed Yalex that Keith immediately hugged tight into his chest. Regris curled in front of him, hugging his own tail and nibbling the tip. The wind ruffled his hair and unknown animals chirped all around them like music, and Keith fell asleep not long after that.

 

When Keith woke up, it felt like he was moving.

 

He cracked his eyes a little bit and saw Ulaz’ chest. Ulaz was carrying him in a sling and the front of his shirt was open so Keith could bury his face on Ulaz’ chest-fur. Ulaz smelled nice, and when Keith nuzzled the chest-fur, he felt it would be nice to fall asleep again. So he did.

 

The first thing that Keith heard when he woke up the second time was Shiro shrieking at the top of his lungs. Keith jolted awake, only to find out that he was inside a tent. It was Galra-sized, so Keith could stand inside it and his head was barely grazing the top.

 

Confusedly, he walked out of the tent, only to find that they had already stopped at some riverbank. Antok and Kolivan were lying down on a sun patch; Kolivan’s hair was down and it splayed around them like a pool of silver. They were wearing Regris’ flower chain like a scarf. Thace and Ulaz were sitting around the fire and it looked like they were preparing the food— they both were wearing Keith and Shiro’s flower crowns.

 

Regris’ shriek torn Keith’s gaze away from his family, and he found Shiro and Regris were wrestling in a shallow creek. Shiro was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with shorts; both were so wet they were stuck to his skin. Meanwhile, Regris was wearing his usual undersuit, tail slapping the water as he tried to get out of a headlock.

 

Keith let out a roar as mighty as he could possibly manage and pounced at Shiro. This distraction allowed Regris to get out of Shiro’s hold and wrestled him into the water. Shiro spluttered as he resurfaced, pouting.

 

“Not fair!”

 

“Sorry, Shiro. Half-Galra stick together”, Keith grinned at his Human friend, clasping Regris’ hand in his own.

 

Shiro was still pouting when Thace and Ulaz called them over to eat. There was a pot of fish stew bubbling over the fire, the smell was so nice Keith could practically hear his stomach growling.

 

“Let’s get you dried up first”, Kolivan said, holding a portable dryer. The Leader told Keith, Regris, and Shiro to stand on a line in front of the fire, before helping them to dry their clothes. Next to him, Keith could see Regris attempting to bat the dryer away from him by using his tail, but Kolivan expertly dodged it with the patience of a Leader.

 

Once they were done, the three of them wrestled to get the first bowl of stew. Shiro won, but only because he was bigger than Keith and Regris, and he grinned at them both as he held his prize with his hands.

 

“‘Laz! When am I gonna get my growth spurt?” Keith demanded. It was so unfair that Shiro had his first!

 

“All in time, cub”, Ulaz answered as he handed Keith a bowl.

 

Keith pouted, but gave Ulaz a smile when he ruffled his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
